FREE TIME
by thekimve
Summary: "Membuang waktu dengan mengerjai para sunbae merupakan hal paling menyenangkan di dunia, apa lagi jika sunbae setampan ketua". Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seok Jin, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin. BTS


**FREE TIME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seok Jin, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan para siswa tingkat 2 dan tingkat 3 pada saat penerimaan siswa baru. Kwanghee High school sedang dalam masa penerimaan siswa baru yang artinya sedang asa kegiatan sosial bagi siswa baru. Kegiatan belajar mengajar pun juga belum berjalan. tak ada yang senior lakukan saat jadwal pelajaran pun belum keluar.  
Kebisingan di sekitar area lapangan indoor cukup memekakkan telinga. kegiatan sosial bagi siswa baru cukup menyenangkan bagi sebagian warga sekolah yang menyukai keramaian. Band Lokal, bazar makan, stand game dan semuanya mampu menjadikan kesenangan sendiri bagi siswa baru dan para senior yang sekedar ingin merefresing orak sebelum padatnya jadwal belajar.  
Beberapa siswa senior yang memiliki intelejen tinggi pun lebih memilih perpustakaan sebagai tujuan utama, sebagian siswa pengikut ekstrakulikuler sibuk di ruangan mereka masing-masing. tak terkecuali ekskul populeh, Majalah sekolah. Kwanghee News terbit 3 bulan sekali dengan tema yang selalu menonjolkan sisi kehebohan dan kekinian yang sedang terjadi di lingkup sekolah namja tersebut.  
Berita-berita dari mulai info kesiswaan, olimpiade, jadwal pertandingan olahraga antar SMA dan bahkan berita ala paparazi pun tak luput terbit di majalah yanh di ketuai oleh namja cantik Kim Seok Jin.  
Ruang Tim redaksi siang itu sedikit sepi, tapi jangan berfikir bahwa ruangan tersebut tak berpenghuni. Ada 4 penghuni di dalam ruangan itu, namun semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Min Yoongi terlalu fokus mengedit berita yang sudah masuk di meja redaksi, jangan sekali-kali memgganggunya karna bukan ide bagus jika mengganggu Yoongi kala ia serius didepan komputernya. Di Sofa sebelah kiri Yoongi terdapat namja yang tengah asik bermain game di ponselnya, tak lupa earphone terpasang di telinganya agar tak kena omel Yoongi oleh berisiknya suara game itu. Dikursi utama ketua Lebih menakjubkan lagi. Ketua majalah Sekolah kim Seokjin tertidur dengan tampannya dengan bibirnya yang tertutup sempurna, bertolah belakang sekali dengan park Jimin, sang bendahara yang tertidur di kursinya dengan sangat tidak elit. Kepala mendongak keatas brtumpu pada sandaram kursi dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terbuka.  
"Annyeong Haseyo sunbae" Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan namja manis yang terlihat lelah sambil menenteng handycam dan berkalungkan flashdish.  
Yongie menoleh, Taehyung melirik dan lupakan 2 namja yang tertidur nyenyak itu.  
"Kau dapat berita?" Kalimat pertama yang selalu Yongie katakan kepada tim reporter.  
Dengan senyum bangganya Jungkook memamerkan flasdish serta handycam ditangannya.  
"soft copy berserta rekaman dan foto semua sudah beres. bahkan aku melakukan wawancara dengan vokalis bandnya langsung".  
Jungkook meletakkan flashdish dimeja Yoongie.  
Yoongie langsung meraihnya dan menyambungkan pada kabel USB yang terhubung di komputernya.  
"Hyung? Taehyung hyung?" Jungkook memanggil Taehyung tepat didepan mukanya. pasalnya namja tersebut terlalu asik dengan ponselnya. Merasa ada yang mengganggu pandangannya Taehyung mendongakan kepala dan melepas earphone di telinganya.  
"Ya ada apa Kookie?". Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sedikit Kurang suka dipanggil kookie. itu seperti manggil Chan saat seharusnya Kau pantas di panggil Kun.  
"Hyung kau sudah menemukan sesuatu di sekitar sekolah" Jungkook lantas mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa samping Taehyung duduk.  
Taehyung tersenyum bangga.  
"Tentu saja, tak akan ada satupun kejadian aneh yang luput dari paparazi sepertiku".  
Taehyung merupakan reporter yang bertugas mengungkap sisi-sisi lain disekolah namja ini, termasuk maraknya pasangan Gay dikalangan siswa, ciuman di toilet maupun merokok di gudang belakang sekolah.  
Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Dia sangat tau Taehyung teman sekelasnya di tingkat 2 tersebut sangat ahli melakukan penyusupan di mana-mana. tak jarang jungkook menemukan Taehyung di antara semak-semak demi mendapatkan foto Sunbae mereka yang kedapatan melakukan hal mesum. oh sungguh itu bakat terpendam. Taehyung melanjutkan bermain game kembali. Tinggallah Jungkook ditengah keheningan ruangan tim redaksi.  
dipandanginya Yoongi yang sibuk dengan tugasnya, Taehyung dengan ponselnya dan Kedua namja yang tertidur itu. hingga sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.  
Jungkook berdiri sambil mengambil handycam yang tergeletak di meja. menyalakannya dan mulai pada mode shooting.  
Mulai menshoot apapun yang ada diruangan itu.  
"Yoongi hyung hadap kamera dan katakan 'Annyeong'". Target pertama Yoongi. tentu saja itu kesalahn besar karena yang ada setelahnya, death glare lah yang didapatkan Jungkook. oh ini petaka. sebelum terjadi hal hal yang tidak diinginkan maka Jungkook cepat2 berpindah.  
Target kedua Taehyung.  
"Hyung.. hadap kamera dan katakan 'annyeong'". Taehyung mendongak. seperti melihat kamera wartawan lantas denga segera taehyung merapikan poni dan tersenyum.  
"Annyeong.. apa aku tampan?". Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Jungkook hampir saja ingin melempar handycam nya.  
"yeah kurasa kau idaman hyung. katakan apa yang menarik pada fisikmu?"  
Taehyung berfikir sebentar lalu menjawab.  
"Mataku.. mataku ini penuh pesona". Jungkook lantas mengzoom tepat di mata Taehyung.  
"Benarkah? palli tunjukan apa daya tariknya". jungkook menjadi bersemangat memancing Taehyungnya untuk semakin memperdalam kenarsisannya.  
"Lihat saat mataku mengerling".  
Taehyung mengerling ke arah kamera.  
"saat mataku menatap tajam".  
Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah kamera dan hal itu membuay jungkook hampir meledakkan tawanya.  
"haha katakan sesuatu dengan mata itu hyung".  
Taehyung menarik perlahan handycam Jungkook dan menempatkannya secara Close up di depan wajahnya.  
"Kau.. Hanya Kau yang mengisi hatiku". Taehyung dengan mimik serius dan mata tajamnya berkata demikian. Jungkook seketa itu juga tertawa terbahak2 dan berhenti setelah Yoongi melemparnya dengan penghapus.  
Target Ketiga  
Sang ketua yang sedang berpindah posisi tidur dan sedikit menggerutu karna suasana ramai diruanganya. Menyandarkan kepala pada tembok dibelakang kursinya dan dengan tampannya melanjutkan tdurnya. Jungkook mendekatinya san mulai memShoot wajah tampan Seok Jin. Kulit putih yang terlihat lembut, hidung mancung yang seimbang dengan wajahnya dan Bibir pink merekah yang penuh dibagian bawahnya.  
Jungkook terpesona oleh bibir itu. Sunbae yang iya kenal selalu menebar pesona ketampanannya itu memang tak diragukan lagi pesonanya. Baru kali Ini jungkook sedekat ini dengan Sunbaenya.  
Shoot pengambilan gambar lebih didekatkan lagi ke wajah seok Jin. Mulai dari dahi, mata yang terpejam, hidungnya yang sedikit berminyak namun terlihat seksi dan terakhir bibir itu. Sangat menggoda seperti dipakaikan lip gloss dengan shimer yang memantul terkena cahaya lampu ruangan itu.  
Cukup lama Jungkook menikmati pemandangan itu saat Seokjin mulai bergerak tak nyamana dengan posisinya. cepat- cepat jungkook menjauh dan mulai menshoot target terakhir.  
Target Keempat.  
Park Jimin. Namja yang satu ini memang tak diragukan keabsurdtannya. Saat tidur maupun terjaga pasti membuat orang yang melihat akan tertawa. seperti sekarang saat Jimin tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. memang Dasar iseng, Jungkok mengclose up muka tidurnya Jimin san tertawa terbahak-bahak oleh itu.  
Sontak saja Seok Jin dan Jimin terbangun. Tak lupa Yoongi yang melotot geram.  
"Ya! Jeon Jungkook. Berhentilah tertawa"  
Seokjin dan Jimin yang tak tau apa2 hanya bisa berkedip-kedit di barengi Taehyung yang menahan tawa.  
Jungkook mematikan mode shootingnya dan mengkalungkan handycam itu kelehernya. Dia berencana akan menikmati hasil rekamannya di rumahnya. Terutama rekaman wajah rupawan dan bibir seksi Sunbae yang disukainya.

end


End file.
